Making Ammends
by Samracheltang88
Summary: A sequel to A Best Friends' Suicide. After realizing that they drove Mac into suicide, Bloo, and the others tried to make amends with him. Will they suceed in restoring Mac's Faith in them or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Foster's home for imaginary friends Characters. All belong to Craig McCracken. This takes place a few months After A Best Friend's Suicide.

It was a few months since Mac's suicide attempt failed. Frankie Foster, the caretaker of Foster's Home for imaginary friends was in her room sitting on her bed. She was feeling very depressed and heartbroken. She could not understand why Mac had not come to visit her, Madame Foster, Mr Herriman, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco.

Frankie took out her photo album which was stashed under her bed and looked at the photos of herself and her little brother figure, Mac. Memories flashed through her head. She remembered the Days where they had fun together, the days where she helped him in his homework when he is having difficulty, the days they played together and the nights she had him sit with her near the fireplace.

But ever since Mac had not come to Foster's, Frankie was heartbroken. She was crying in her pillow with tears staining the case. Just then, Madame Foster went inside. "Hey, Frances. What's the matter?" the old lady asked.

Frankie looked up at her grandmother with tears running down her eyes, "It's Mac, grandma. He has not been coming here since 7 months. I wonder what had happened to him."

Mr Herriman hopped into the room and said, "Yeah, Miss Frances. I haven't seen Master Mac either." "Now guys," said Madame Foster. "Why don't you try asking Mac what had happened to him?"

Frankie's eyes went wide. "You're right, Grandma. I'm going to Mac's apartment right now!" The redhead ran out of her room, left the house and went to Mac's Apartment. Soon, she found the place where Mac was living.

She knocked on the door and asked, "Mac, could you please open the door." Suddenly, the door was opened and Mac stepped out. "Frankie, it's you. What are you doing here?" he said, coolly. "Mac, you haven't been visiting us at Foster's. Could you please tell me?" asked Frankie

Mac grumbled as he turned away from her. "That's because of what Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco said to me. They said that they didn't want anything with me just because I was growing up. They even told me to leap off from a building or jump in front of a bus. So, I jumped in front of a bus and landed in a coma for five months and now, I'm not talking to or visiting them!"

Frankie placed her hand on his shoulder. "But Mac, I miss you. Even Mr Herriman and Madame Foster."

"No Frankie. "I'm still not coming back. Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco did not miss me anyway," said Mac. "Frankie, just go." Frankie was shocked and heartbroken of what Mac just said. She left the apartment and went back to Foster's.

"Hey, Miss Frances. What's wrong? Did it go well?" asked Madame Foster. "Grandma. He doesn't want to see us anymore. I'm going to see Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Wilt right now," replied Frankie.

Frankie went up to Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Wilt's room. Inside, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Wilt were sitting on their beds when Frankie stormed inside. "Guys! How could you do this to Mac?!" she yelled

"Oh, what did we do, Frankie?" asked Bloo. "Don't play dumb with me! You just drove Mac into suicide months ago. But his attempt landed him into a coma. Now thanks to you, he's no longer talking to and no longer visiting us!" yelled Frankie. ""Now you four must make things correct with Mac and try to convince him to come back," Frankie scolded as she left the room.

Wilt sighed and said, "Man, I think we went too far with him. Right guys?" "Si," said Eduardo. "Coco," said Coco. Bloo just turned his head away and said, "Well who cares? That twerp needs to go anyway." Wilt, Eduardo and Coco gasped, "What did you say, Bloo?" "Nothing," replied Bloo. "I can't believe this. We have jerks to him," said Wilt. "Yeah," said Eduardo. "We better make things right for Senor Mac."

Bloo looked down in shame when he heard that. He remembered the days he wasn't really a good friend to Mac. Always annoying and pestering him, pranking him and blaming him for losing the tickets to Europe even though Madam Foster stole them.

Wilt said, "When we find Mac, we will give him a real apology for what we said to him." "Si," said Eduardo. "Coco," said Coco. "Yeah!" said Bloo.

What is the whole plan? What will they do? Find out in Part 2


	2. The Whole Plan

The Whole Plan

 **Alright guys! I'm back with the second part. So let's all see what Wilt, Bloo, Coco and Eduardo had planned.**

"Wilt, what's the whole plan?" asked Bloo. "Well. The plan is that we will hold an apology party for Mac. Three of us will set the party, one of us will go to Mac's apartment and convince him to come here," replied Wilt. "Si," said Eduardo. "Coco," said Coco.

"Wilt. I think I will go to Mac's apartment and convince him. You, Eduardo and Coco will set the banners, food, drinks and music for the party," instructed Bloo. "On it," said Eduardo.

The blue blob left the house, ran to Mac's apartment and rang the doorbell. "Oh, who is it," said the eight year old as he opened the door. As soon as he did, his expression changed to furious. "Bloo, what do you want here." "Mac," Bloo said with remorse. "I want to say something to you." "What is it? Do you think I can forgive you after you and the others told me to commit suicide months ago?" asked Mac.

"Mac, I know what we did was wrong. We miss you so much. Frankie confronted us about what we said and had us to make amends with you," Bloo replied. "Well. I'm not coming back to Foster's anymore after what you said to me!" Mac shouted as tears fell from his eyes. "Did you know what you had said shattered my heart?"

"Mac. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have annoyed, pestered or blamed you," said Bloo. Tears formed in his eyes. "Will you please forgive me?"

Mac saw how sorry Bloo was. "Alright. I will forgive you. But don't say these heart-breaking words to me ever again." "Okay. I promise. Please come to foster's immediately. Wilt, Coco and Eduardo are waiting for you," said Bloo.

"Oh really. Hope it's not another scam," said Mac. "Trust me. It's not," replied Bloo. They left the apartment and went to Foster's. Reaching inside, Mac saw that the Main Hall was beautifully decorated. There was a big banner which said, 'We're Sorry Mac.' In the centre of the hall was a table filled with sugar free cookies, lemonade, sugar free vanilla cake and plain water.

Wilt, Coco and Eduardo popped out from behind the sofa. Eduardo said, "Mac, we're sorry about what we said to you!" "Will you please forgive us?" asked Wilt.

Mac thought for a while and said, "Fine. I forgive you three. As long as you don't say these words to you." Frankie, Mr Herriman and Madame Foster saw this. "Good to see them making up and becoming friends again," said Frankie. "Yeah it is," said Mr Herriman.

"Shall we start the party?" asked Bloo. "Yes!" exclaimed Mac. Coco turned the music on and everyone started dancing and eating and drinking.

Mac was happy that his friends had promised not to say something that will drive him into suicide anymore. He knew in his heart that his friends were always there for him when it counts.

The End


End file.
